KHIII: The Never Ending War
by ValorPrincess-1991
Summary: Another journey unfolds for Sora and the gang. Sora experiences some weird things that are happening and why can't he use the keyblade anymore? Who are the Chasers? What's happening to the keyblades? find out in this fanfic! Spoilers from KH2!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok first story I ever really put on here and I'll try to update fast, depending on if I'm busy or not. I hope ya enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix, because if I did I'd hide from rapid fans. I do own this story so yeah.

Author: Keeping-The-Oath21

* * *

Chapter I: Dreaming of a Memory

The night's gentle breeze flowed silently on the small islands, which are named Destiny Islands. The moon's rays of pale light shined on the sandy shore, making the shore glow silver as if it were enchanted. Kairi, a girl with red auburn hair, and fair skin was sleeping peacefully in her room. She was having a dream from when she was about 4 or 5. She always loved her Grandmother's stories, but one caught her attention the most.

**Kairi's Dream**

_Kairi was running through the colorful library filled with books on each of its shelves. She called out her Grandmother's name happily while she ran to greet her grandmother with a hug. Her grandmother smiled warmly at the her and sat her down in a chair right across the table from her. Kairi swung her dangling feet playfully off the tall chair._

_"What story are you gonna tell me now, Grandmother?"Kairi asked with a spark of curiosity in her cerulean blue eyes._

_"Dear child, you sure love my stories," her grandmother's laughter echoed throughout the room._

_Kairi nodded her head. "Yup, grandmother, your stories are the best!" she replied happily. _

_Her grandmother gave a sigh and a slight smile before she began the story. Kairi listened closely for her grandmother's voice to begin the story._

_"My dear grand daughter, I'm about to tell you a story filled with unbelievable battles over light and darkness," her grandmother began._

_"Is it a fairytale with a prince and a princess, Grandmother?" Kairi interrupted._

_Kairi's grandmother gave a weak smile and nodded her head in a 'no'. "This story...is real, Kairi and I think you should know for I feel that it is my duty to tell you now..." her grandmother replied._

_"I want to listen to it all!" Kairi shouted happily._

_Her grandmother could not help but laugh and pick up where she left off._

_"It all began when the darkness wanted to wage war with the light..." she paused. "Some fell for the ravenous darkness, while others turned to the guiding light."_

_"The darkness soon spread to village, towns, and even worlds."_

_"The darkness conquered over people's hearts making them want power and revenge over the light."_

_"The light survived in the heart's of children and those with strong hearts."_

_"The darkness was strong, but the light always broke through the darkness..."_

_"There was a powerful weapon that brought destruction or peace depending on the weilder."_

_"A person with a strong and pure heart was chosen to weild this weapon called the Keyblade."_

_"The keyblade was formed from the realm of light." _

_"But..." she paused, "There was also another that was formed from the realm of darkness."_

_"It's weilder brought destruction everywhere he stepped..."_

_"Even though his heart was not pure, it was strong and filled with anger, jealousy, and hatred."_

_"The light and darkness seeked each other out with loyal companions by their side."_

_"They soon clashed weapons till the other side vanished for good."_

_"The companions laid on the ground which their masters were fighting on."_

_"They were both equal, in the end light shone through and banished the darkness, but not forever..."_

_"The darkness still survived in the hearts of greedy people..." _

_"The light is still hidden deep within children and strong hearts to once banish the darkness again..."_

_"This war I'm telling you is known as the Keyblade Wars..."_

_Kairi raised an eyebrow. "How can it be Keyblade Wars if there was only one?" Kairi asked._

_"Kairi, there were many long ago...and it will continue until all the darkness has vanished for good..."_

_"These Keyblade Wars were said to have taken place on a special world..."_

_"That world is no longer known and no one would probably dare to step on its soil for it is a graveyard..."_

_"How will anyone know if there is going to be another war?" Kairi asked._

_"When the Princess' of Heart awaken the Keyblade from it's slumber..."_

_"A Princess of Heart?" Kairi asked sighing._

_"Maidens with the purest of hearts," her grandmother replied._

_"The Keyblade will then choose a new master to lead the war once again..."_

_"A Princess...it's almost like a fairytale...grandmother?" Kairi said with concern as she went to shake her grandmother._

_"Aww Grandmother you fell asleep again!" Kairi pouted._

_Kairi heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to be greeted by a tall man with platinum silver hair. Kairi smiled warmly at the new visitor._

_"Who are you, mister?" she asked._

_It took the man a few seconds to reply. "My name is Xehanort...and I'm here to escort you to Ansem the Wise..."_

_Kairi smiled to the familiar name of her friend and the leader of Radiant Garden._

_"Ok!" Kairi yelled happily and grabbed the man's hand._

_They walked down the corridors and Kairi noticed they were not heading the right way._

_"Hey, where are we going?" Kairi asked and the man did not reply._

_"Xehanort?"_

**End of Kairi's Dream **

Kairi suddenly awoke in her bed and grasping her chest where her heart was. She looked over to the window and noticed it was still dark outside. The stars and other worlds shone brightly as she stared at the darkened sky. Kairi wished on the brightest star that the story her grandmother told her would never happen again.

"I can't lose Sora or Riku again..." Kairi whispered and a tear ran down her cheek.

Kairi then laid down under her covers again and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Just dreaming of her friends that are now back at the islands with her...

* * *

Well that's chp.1 I hope all of you who have read it liked it. Now just gotta get to chp. 2 XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's the second chapter. Even though I have no reviews...:(

I do not own Square Enix or the KH series but I sure do wish I did!

Author: ValorPrincess-1991 changed the name it was Keeping-The-Oath21 so people won't get confused...

* * *

Chapter II: Back to the normal Life?

Kairi woke up to the loud cries of the seagulls gliding throughout the clear sky. She quickly got dressed and wanted to start the day already. She was so happy they were all back and sometimes just wanted to cry because she would only think it was a dream but she knew it was true now. She wanted to go see Sora and ran out of her house.Kairi ran to Sora's house which was only 6 houses away from hers, but Riku's was a different story because it was on the other side of the island. While she was running she began to think about the dream she had last night. Why was Xehanort in her dream? She tried to remember what happened after Xehanort came to escort her to Ansem the Wise, but it was all fuzzy. She then found herself at Sora's doorstep and knocked on the door. Sora opened the door and he smiled warmly at Kairi. A smile also formed on Kairi's face.

"Hey, Kai," Sora greeted her.

"Hi, Sora," Kairi said and she noticed Riku was behind Sora to see who was at the door.

"Well, let me in silly!" Kairi said.

Sora shook his head in a 'no'. "No can do, Kairi, because Riku and I are just about to go to the island."

Sora and Riku stepped out of his house and stood in front of Kairi. "And you're coming too," Riku added.

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"Of course!" Sora said happily.

They all walked to the pier where their canoes were lined up and floating in the water. Riku, Sora, and Kairi all untied the ropes from their canoes and jumped in.

"Woah, they seemed a lot bigger then before!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's because you've gotten taller, Sora," Riku sighed.

Sora laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that…" Sora paused, "You know my old red outfit, well it was really small and I had to wear that for a while until I got the black one…" Sora had a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

Kairi was laughing and so was Riku. "Man, that had to be funny!" Riku blurted out.

"It was embarrassing…" Sora said covering his face with his hand.

"Where did you get that black outfit anyway?" Kairi asked raising a brow.

Sora pondered for a few seconds. "Oh yeah, I got them from three fairies!"

"Uh huh…." Riku muttered.

Sora glared at Riku. "I really did!"

"Ok, ok, I believe, how can I not believe you ever since all this stuff has happened?" Riku mumbled.

"Hey guys, are we going to go or not?" Kairi finally asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Oh, sorry."

They all grabbed their paddles and headed for the other island where their whole adventure began.

The waves were calm and they got to the other island quickly. They all jumped out of the canoes and landed on the golden sand surface.

"Hey Riku, want to go battle?" Sora asked getting put his wooden sword.

"You're on," Riku replied.

Riku also summoned his wooden sword and they both ran across the bridge to the paopu island.

"Hey, wait up!" Kairi yelled after the two and she began to run after them.

Kairi sat down on the paupo tree that they would always sit at during the afternoon to watch the sunset. She watched the two get into their battle stances and couldn't help but smile. Riku and Sora weren't fighting anymore to see who was better then the other. They fought because it was fun now. Kairi sighed while the warm wind blew through her auburn hair and past her skin.

"You, ready?" Riku asked.

"You bet!" Sora replied.

They both charged at each other and Sora took the first swing with his weapon, but Riku jumped backwards and dodged it. Riku then jumped behind him and Sora quickly turned around to perform a back flip and dodge Riku's attack. Kairi watched in awe because they have gotten stronger and learned new abilities. After a few minutes of battling they both fell on the sand exhausted but both laughed. They then got up and Kairi joined them.

"You two have gotten a lot stronger!" Kairi said.

Riku wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Hey, Sora, maybe we can teach Kairi some abilities?"

"What?" Sora asked shocked and raised a brow.

Kairi jumped up and down like a little kid. "Come on, I can wield a keyblade like you guys!"

"Yeah…but…" Sora paused.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" Kairi asked looking at the sand.

Sora raised his hand defensibly. "No, no it's just…I mean do you really want to learn?"

"Yeah, I don't want to just stand there and watch you two fight…" Kairi trailed off, "I'm tired of just watching…"

"I just hope that was the last journey…" Sora said weakly.

Sora thought for a few minutes. "Ok, I'll teach you."

"And…I'll help," Riku said.

Kairi smiled warmly at the two but then noticed it was starting to get cloudy and a little cold. Sora and Riku observed the sky.

"Uh oh, looks like a storm is brewing," Riku stated.

"Yup," Sora replied nodding his head.

Kairi grabbed both of their arms. "Come on let's go before it starts to rain."

They both agreed and walked behind her. They were at the pier and untied the knots to their canoes again. It started to thunder and Sora shivered because of the tingling feeling that surges through his body at times that Xehanort's attack left. He couldn't have done it without Riku. Sora was glad to have best friends like Kairi and Riku. They all hopped back into their canoes and paddled their way back to the main island. When they reached the island it started to drizzle. Kairi and Sora pulled their hoodies over their heads. They both looked at Riku while he just calmly walked through the rain.

"Doesn't bother me," he smiled at the two.

They all walked down a path that lead to their houses. Sora stopped and noticed something or someone standing on top of a hill not far from then. The lightning lit up the sky and Sora saw what it looked the light was reflected off armor that the figure wore. Sora squinted his eyes to get a better look but it started to rain harder. Kairi and Riku turned around to see what Sora was up to.

"Sora?" Kairi asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I thought I just saw….you know what never mind…" Sora said and he caught up with Riku and Kairi.

"I better go, it's getting late!" Kairi said and ran off towards her house.

"Me too, I have to walk to the other side of the island to get to my house…" Riku said.

"Bye, Sora," Riku said and he ran off in his own different direction.

Sora was now alone and he was thinking to himself. The wind blew harder and he clutched his hood to keep it on his head. He watched the rain drops fall on the muddy path and left footprints in the soft mud as he walked.

"_What was that?" Sora thought to himself with a puzzled mind._

Sora arrived at his house within minutes and went inside. He ate dinner his mother cooked and soon after went to his room to lay on his soft bed. His eyes grew heavy and he dreamt about a peaceful dream of meeting up with Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey again. They didn't have to go on journeys or anything but just live a normal life….

* * *

Hope you like that chapter...well whoever reads it...Anywho hope you wait for the next chapters to come. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Kinda had to think of this chapter a bit and when I kept typing kept getting longer and longer! XD

I do not own Kingdom Hearts series or Square Enix gah!

Author: ValorPrincess-1991

* * *

**.:.:.Chapter III: Inside the Heart: Station of Serenity.:.:. **

Sora awoke to the sound of his crown shaped clock beeping uncontrollably. He turned it off and mumbled how stupid alarm clocks should be destroyed. It was early in the morning around 6:00 a.m. and he laid back down to fall asleep. Sora kept his window opened a lot and Kairi would complain about him getting sick and Riku thought Sora was just crazy for leaving it opened in the winter. Sora was still alseep and it was 12:23 now. Riku called for Sora but he didn't see his brunette spikey haired friend poke his head out the window. He called louder and Sora was still asleep and snoring now.

"I don't see how he can sleep through anything..." Riku paused, "I wonder how Donald and Goofy had to handle his sleeping habit..." Riku chuckled to himself.

Riku then climbed up a tree that aligned perfectly with Sora's window. He reached Sora's window and carefully stepped into Sora's room. Riku looked over towards his sleeping friend and a smirk formed it's way upon his lips. He slowly crept towards Sora and had a plan in mind to scare him. He was now standing directly above Sora and tried to hold back the laughter he was choking on. Right before Riku was about to pull the pillow out from under Sora's head and throw it at his face which he did a lot to his naive friend before they left the islands last year; Sora instanlty got up and hit Riku with his pillow. Riku was really surprised by this and tried to dodge the pillow but failed.

"Hey, no fair!" Riku glared and laughed at Sora.

"Well that's payback, so it's not unfair!" Sora pouted.

"At least you woke up..."

"I remember no matter how Kairi and I tried you never would wake up until you smelled pancakes or something..." Riku continued.

"Oh, so that's why I always found pancakes or waffles in my room after I woke up sometimes!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're such a weirdo, Sora," Riku laughed.

Then there was an awkward silence between the two best friends. Riku couldn't help but think about how much he and Sora has been through espicially Sora. Riku always thought he could do things better then Sora. Truth is to Riku it seems Sora is really better. Riku wanted to push those thoughts of the adventure behind for a while and then ended the silence among the two.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Riku asked his spikey haired friend.

"Hmm..." Sora pondered.

"Let's go to the other side of the island and play volley ball!" Sora shouted while throwing his fist in the air.

"First, let's go met up with Kairi and find the rest of the gang," Sora added.

"Ok, sounds cool," Riku nodded.

They both left his house and started to walk towards Kairi's when they saw Wakka and Tidus running to them. Sora put his hand over his eyes to block the sun's rays to get a better view at the people running behind Tidus and Wakka and noticed it was Selphie and Kairi.

"Hey guys!" Tidus greeted them.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" Sora asked while giving a questioning look.

"We're going to play volley ball, ya," Wakka said holding the volleyball behind his head.

"We were coming to get you and Riku, but I see he's with you now," Selphie said.

"So now we are all set and guess what we can have a picnic also!" Kairi shouted happily while showing the picnic basket to Sora and Riku.

"As long as Selphie didn't cook the stuff then I'm ok..." Riku sighed.

"Hey!" Selphie glared at Riku and nudged him in the shoulder.

"I cooked the food-

"Oh and Kairi's going to teach me to cook better!" Selphie interrupted.

The guys all thought about some of Selphie's food she would force them to eat and they had a sour look on thier faces.

"Come on let's go already!" Selphie stomped her foot in the sand.

"Alright," Riku said.

They all started to walk off to the other side of the island. They were laughing and sharing some funny but also embarrassing memories. It was just like old times and they wouldn't trade it for anything...

"Whenever school starts up, you two can be on the blitzball team, ya!" Wakka said smiling and twirling the ball on his finger.

"Ugh, don't make us think of school, you'll give me an ulcer!" Sora complained rubbing his cheek.

"Just be glad you three came back right when summer started!" Selphie said.

"Hey we're here!" Tidus yelled to the group.

Kairi spread out a pink and white blanket on the sand and Selphie helped her while the boys ran over to the volley ball net and began their game. Wakka was serving the ball first and it was hit to Riku's direction. (A/N: The teams are Wakka and Tidus vs. Sora and Riku to clear that up XD) Riku punched the ball back over the net and Tidus quickly jumped into the air to hit the ball back over and it now headed for the middle. Sora quickly ran over and hit the ball back over while landing in the sand.

"Hey guys?" Selphie called out.

The ball landed in the sand while Selphie interrupted and Sora picked himself up shaking the sand out of his hair.

"What is it?" Tidus asked.

"You guys going to eat or not?" Kairi asked them.

"I wouldn't miss Kairi's food for anything!" Sora said while rubbing his stomach.

While they were walking over Sora noticed the wind stopped blowing and his friends stopped moving. Sora raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on.

"Riku...?" Sora asked.

He walked closer to him and tapped his shoulder but it was as cold as ice. He looked over to Kairi and Selphie they were frozen in place. Time came to a halt completely...but why was Sora not effected?

"What is going on?" Sora shouted loudly as if to be answered by someone.

He looked around and saw a figure in armor walking towards him. Sora was surprised to see the figure. He thought it was maybe just his imagination that was playing with him yesterday but the armored figure was really there...Sora backed up a little and tensed up while the armored person stopped only a few feet away from Sora. The person wore golden and silver armor and it gleamed brightly in the sun. Sora could not the person's face because the helmet hid the face with a black tinted glass.

"Who are you?" Sora asked fimrly.

The intruder did not speak and Sora's temper was rising.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

The figure did not respond and Sora was getting impatient.

"Don't you have a voice?" Sora asked.

**"Only for those...I choose to fight."**

The voice was deep and sent shivers up Sora's spine. Just who was this guy?

The whole atmosphere changed and they both disappeared into an explosion of light. Sora slowly opened his eyes and noticed they were in Sation of Serenity where it all started...Sora was already holding his keyblade but he didn't summon it at his will it was just there when he opened his eyes. He looked at the platform he was on and it showed three keyblades. The Way to Dawn on the left, King Mickey's Key on the right, and Kingdom Key in the middle. They were all stuck in the ground and Sora wondered why. Then, the armored figure appeared in front of Sora. The armored figure summoned his weapon and Sora observed it. It was a keyblade, yet it was distorted looking towards the end.

"Why can you weild a keyblade?" Sora asked and the armored person pushed the question aside.

**"Fight..."**

Sora gripped his keyblade harder and listened to the mysterious person. If he fought this guy maybe he could figure out answers.

Light shone down on and Sora and the figure and it was time to begin their fight...

* * *

Ooo Cliffhangers...hope ya enjoyed that chapter! now click the review button! hehe :) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here's chapter 4, not sure if it turned out good though.

I do not own KH series or Square Enix.

Author: ValorPrincess-1991

* * *

.:.:.Chapter IV: Inside the Heart: Station of Serenity:Beginning of the End.:.:.

**Part 1**

Sora gripped his keyblade firmly in his hands and focused his sharp cerulean eyes on the armoured figure.The armoured person stood still and watched Sora's actions. Sora felt like he was under some sort of spell when this mysterious figure stared at him. Why did he feel a surge of fear make his heart skip a beat? It felt like the figure's stare pierced through Sora's mind and sensed his fear...Sora felt a different aura in the air that was unfamiliar. He couldn't sense if the armoured figure was of light or darkness.

**"Attack..."**

His word echoed throughout the thick darkness that surrounded them both and flooded Sora's ears.

"Fine, I will," Sora said firmly.

_"Why do I listen to him?" Sora thought to himself._

Sora then started to charge towards the figure. The armoured man just stood still as Sora came running faster. Sora slung his keyblade forward with fierce. The armoured figure then disappeared and this left Sora bewildered. Sora slid across the smooth platform and came to a halt.

"How did he move so fast..." Sora whispered to himself and instanly turned around.

He found the armoured figure leaning against his keyblade watching Sora with interest. Sora again observed the keyblade. He then brought his up and studied his keyblade and looked back at the figure's. His keyblade looked like Kingdom Key but had a different handle shape and the end of the keyblade was distorted then the shape of the crown...but the keychain was identical to Sora's.

"Why...why is your keyblade like mine?" Sora asked.

**"Why is your keyblade still here...?" **

"What?" Sora asked and raised a brow.

The armoured figure then picked up it's keyblade and finally made a move to attack Sora. Sora braced himself and the armoured figure tried to pierce Sora's chest, but Sora changed the position of his feet and jumped aside from the attack. Sora looked back to where he was almost hit and didn't see the armoured man.

_"Why can't I keep up with his movements...?"_

**"Behind you..."**

Sora's eyes widened and he nervously turned his body around to see the armoured figure right in front of him. The amroured man then slashed at Sora but Sora fell on his knees and collided his keyblade with the armoured man's. Sora had a cut on his cheek that formed a upside down crescent or a 'C'. The blood oozed out of Sora's cut but he didn't bother to let his guard down to examine how deep it was. Sora was sweating uncontrollably. He felt weaker like as if someone was draining his strength. His legs shook and his arms felt numb. He stared at the figure at that fear came back to him.

"W-who are you?" Sora said through his gritted teeth.

The amoured man pushed more force onto his keyblade which made Sora stumble a step but kept his guard tight.He then pushed Sora off of his keyblade completely and Sora stumbled backwards to the end of the platform and he looked down to oblivion. The figure walked closer to Sora. Sora then had a smirk on his face and performed a flip after he jumped in the air to safely land away from the egde of the platform. The armoured figure chuckled. He then again charged at Sora and Sora quickly placed his keyblade in front of him. The amoured figure was gone and then Sora sensed movement behind him. Sora felt a sudden burst of pain on his back that knocked the breath out of him. Sora then was welcomed by the darkness that took control over his eyes as he fell to the platform.

"No...not yet..."

_"Roxas..."_

Sora then stuck his keyblade in the platform to catch himself from falling. The platform cracked through the middle. Yet it was not Sora but a blonde headed boy. The keyblade then emitted light and it surrounded him. The keyblade's appearance was changed to Oathkeeper. He turned around to face this armoured man. The armoured figure wasn't shocked by this change and just stood still.

**"Then it is true...You are his Nobody."**

"Yeah, but instead of _Nobody_ call me Roxas," Roxas said.

The armoured figure laughed slightly.

**"What interesting things the heart can perform..."**

Roxas wondered what he was babbling about but may have had a clue already. Roxas was wondering how he switched with Sora. What was going on? Roxas then felt a stinge of pain on the right side of his cheek. He picked up his hand and touched the cut and had some blood on his fingers.

_"Pain...or it it Sora's?" _

Roxas shook his head and then continued where Sora left off. "So who are you?"

**"I am...a Chaser."**

Roxas recalled the word 'Chaser' from somwhere but found no answer in his memory.

**"You don't remember for you betrayed Organiazation XIII."**

"What?" Roxas paused, "How did you know...I was in the Organization?"

**"...I know because I saw you." **

"Well I've sure never seen you before!" Roxas shouted.

**"Maybe because I wasn't really there at all but in another time..."**

"Another time?" Roxas asked.

The figure now stayed silent. He also stared at Roxas which made Roxas's blood boil.

"I hate you so much!" Roxas yelled.

**"Then you should show that anger through fighting me!"**

Roxas smirked and light emitted out of his left hand. The Oblivion keyblade took form.

**"Two Keyblades..."**

The figure smirked also yet Roxas could not see it. Roxas got into his battle pose and the armoured figure did also.

**"Let's see how much Sora's heart can take!" **

Roxas was stunned at his words and noticed the platform kept cracking as he moved his feet. This was not good...

* * *

Well there ya go. I'll try to make more chapters longer...review please. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chp: 5 now! Man I hate studying for exams! ):

I don't own KH series or Square Enix, but it would be nice to. XD

Author: ValorPrincess-1991

* * *

.:.:.Chapter V: Inside the Heart: Station of Serenity: Beginning of the End.:.:.

**Part 2**

Roxas obsereved the platform and noticed the situation was becoming even more serious. If either of them moved it would cause the platform to crack even more and plunge them into the dark depths that waited below. Roxas looked at the armoured figure and he just stood there watching Roxas.

"Hey this platform is going to shatter if we keep moving-

The armoured figure interrupted Roxas by charging at him. Roxas quickly put his two keyblades in front of him to block the attack. Their keyblades collided and crackling noises could be heard under their feet.

"Are you crazy?" Roxas gasped, "If we keep fighting like this, we'll be falling into oblivion!" He said angrily.

Roxas pushed more force and slashed both of his keyblades forward and the armoured figure jumped back. When he landed on the platform harshly the edges ot the platform started to break off and fall into the everlasting darkness. The middle remained intact and they both watched as the platform started to disappear little by little.

**"Fight...Nobody."**

"That's Roxas!" Roxas shouted rudely.

Roxas then began charging at the other. Every footstep caused the crack to spread and Roxas heard it underneath his running feet. The armoured figure kept still and didn't move but waited for the impact.

_"What's with this guy, it's like he doesn't fear anything..."_

The armoured figure then vanished before Roxas's eyes. Roxas stopped charging and then he sensed something above him and looked up. The armoured figure was about to crash into him with his keyblade and Roxas suddenly dove to the right and the armoured figure piereced his keyblade into the platform. Roxas's cerulean eyes widened and the keyblade shone with a gold radiance. It sent cracks through out the whole platform and when Roxas took a step back the whole platform shattered. The small pieces hovered in the air and Roxas stood on a piece of the platform that had the image of the Kingdom Key. The armoured figure stood on a piece of the platform with King Mickey's keyblade.

"We can't fight like this..." Roxas muttered to himself.

Roxas began to jump from platform to platform and the armoured figure followed Roxas. Roxas jumped high into the air and the armoured figure appeared right before Roxas and they slashed at each other in the air fiercefully. The amoured figure blocked both Oathkeeper and Oblivion with his single keyblade and pushed Roxas off. The armoured figure then held out his left hand and a powerful force attacked Roxas and sent him flying down onto another platform with a crash. Roxas laid on the platform while gasping for air and keeping a tight grip on Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas slowly got up and got back into his battle position.

**"Over here..."**

Roxas looked to his right and saw the armoured figure stadning on another platform.

_"How did he get down here so fast?"_

**"Roxas..."**

Roxas then looked to his left and saw the armoured figure over there also.

"What?" Roxas yelled and was confused.

Roxas then saw one in front of him and sensed another behind him. Roxas kept his guard up and his eyes sharp.

"Illusions?" Roxas asked to the one on his right.

**"Perhaps...or maybe even the real thing..." **

The right, left, and the one behind all charged at Roxas. Roxas quickly forced both of his keyblades and his body to swing around in a spiral formation and blocked the figures on the left and right and pushed off their keyblades to jump in the air. The other one soon charged in after the other and Roxas plunged Oathkeeper down to pierce through the figure and it disappeared. The one in front of him then charged and Roxas almost didn't block it's attack. Roxas moved his left hand with Oblivion and blocked the armoured figuer's keyblade with Oathkeeper. He quickly slashed at the figure and it hit him in the side and it also disappeared. The one on the left soon came charging in and Roxas quickly turned around to end it's attack and causing that one to disappear also.

**"Forget me?"**

Roxas heard those words and instanly turned around to see the one that was on his right slash at him. Roxas performed a backlfip on the small platform he managed to stay on and dodged the attack. The platform started to crumble and Roxas glanced around for another to jump on. He saw a piece of the platform with The Way to Dawn on it and quickly jumped over to it. That was the only piece left for him to be safe from the darkness that crept below. Roxas looked above and saw the amoured figure.

"So he can fly...great," Roxas said.

Just as Roxas said those words more armoured figure appeared and Roxas stared in shock. There were about 15 or 20 now and the number kept growing.

"I can't fight that many!" Roxas yelled out.

Roxas's arms began shaking and his legs felt numb. Roxas stumbled back and was on the edge of the platform. Roxas's foot then slipped off the platform and he fell backwards. Oathkeeper and Oblivion disappeared once they left his hands. Roxas kept falling bet it felt slow and Roxas managed to look at all the armoured figures above again.

_"I'm sorry...I let you down, Sora..."_

Roxas kept falling and then an explosion of light engulfed Roxas. Roxas closed his eyes to not be blinded. Roxas just kept on falling and then a pale hand held out to him while he hovered in the air.

_"Don't be afraid..."_

Roxas opened his eyes to see the pale hand and the person who offered to help. Roxas slowly reached for the hand and then grabbed it. The light grew even brighter around him and he closed his eyes to be welcomed by the calm darkness...

* * *

"Hey, Sora come on!" a voice yelled out.

Sora quickly opened his eyes to be greeted by the bright sun. He put his hand up to block the brightness.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked.

Sora looked up and Riku soon noticed something different.

"How'd you get that cut on your face?" Riku asked concerned and he pointed to Sora's face.

"Huh?" Sora asked and he placed his hand on his cheek.

Sora felt warm liquid on his fingers and then realized it was blood. Sora was bewildered and wiped the blood off with his hand.

"When I fell in the sand maybe a sharp shell cut my face and I didn't realize it," Sora lied.

Riku narrowed his eyes and then Selphie came over to the two.

"Oh, will you two hurry up?" Selphie pouted.

"Ok, ok, geez, we're coming alright," Riku said and walked off.

Sora put his hand back on his cheek. It stung with pain as he touched it. He looked out towards the ocean and sighed.

"What if...the journey really isn't over at all..." Sora whispered.

"Yo, Sora!" Tidus yelled.

"Come on, ya!" Wakka finished the sentence.

Sora turned around to see all of his friend staring at him. Sora scrathed the back of his head and blushed a little.

"Hehe, sorry..." Sora said and ran off to catch up with the others.

_Your journey has come thus far,_

_For there is a beginning,_

_There must be an end,_

_The one who holds the connection with all_

_Shall once again step forward,_

_With the other you by your side,_

_For the other will defend you from all_

_While you seek answers for another realm,_

_Although your strength may diminish_

_Reconnect it to time,_

_While you walk through another realm,_

_Let your light burn strong,_

_Follow your heart,_

_For it is the strongest weapon of all..._

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed chapter 5! Also I' like to say thank you again for the reviews and to my friend Pedro who has helped me come up with great ideas and the poem:)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 ya'll! Enjoy:)

I don't own KH series or Square Enix!

Author: ValorPrincess-1991

* * *

.:.:.Chapter VI: A Strange and Big Problem.:.:.

Sora and the others were finished with their picnic and began walking back home. Kairi walked beside Sora and noticed they were a little behind the group. Sora stared at the ground until Kairi spoke.

"Hey, you ok?" Kairi asked with worry.

Sora stopped staring at the ground and looked at her.

"Y-yeah I'm fine..." Sora lied.

Sora felt a sudden burn feeling on the cut. He winced a little and put his hand to it.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Kairi asked.

"Just a little," Sora replied.

"Let me see how deep it is," Kairi said.

Kairi walked closer to Sora to inspect the cut. Sora blushed a little bit while she was staring at the cut.

"That's weird how the shell perfectly made a cresent mark..." Kairi said.

"Yeah..." Sora replied.

They kept walking but in silence until Kairi ended it once again.

"Hey when we get back teach me how to fight better, ok?" she asked.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Riku looked back at the two and smirked. "Hey you two lovebirds hurry up!"

Sora and Kairi both blushed. "Riku!" they both yelled in unison.

Selphie and Tidus laughed uncontrollably. Wakka watched as Sora and Kairi stormed closer to Riku.

"Uh oh, I'm off!" Riku yelled to Wakka.

Riku started to run down the path away from Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi started to run after him. Soon Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie followed them.

"Man, never knew we'd make it back this quick..." Wakka sighed.

"Hey guys, I think we've broken a record!" Tidus exclaimed rubbing the sweat off his forehead.

"Aww, now my new sandals are ruined!" Selphie said sadly and she panted for air.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all sat on the sand gasping for air.

"Looks like I'm still faster then you, Sora," Riku said.

"Hey, I thought you said we weren't going to compete against each other anymore," Sora pouted.

"Well..." Riku trailed off.

Sora glared at Riku.

"I'm just picking!" Riku chuckled.

Kairi smiled at the two and remembered something.

"Come on, Sora, let's go," Kairi said.

"Oh, right," Sora said and got up.

"Where are you two going?" Selphie asked.

"We're going to practice fighting," Sora said.

Sora held out his hand to help Kairi get up and she grabbed his hand. She dusted off her skirt and smiled at the others.

"Want me to come along?" Riku asked the two.

"Nah, we'll be fine," Sora said.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go," Riku said and he also got up.

"Yeah, we gotta go too," Tidus said.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow," Sora said to Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie.

"Yeah," Wakka said.

The three started to walk off and they waved at Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Well bye, guys," Riku said and waved at the two.

"Bye," Sora and Kairi said happily.

They watched as Riku got further away. Kairi grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him. "Come on let's go practice," she said happily.

Sora nodded his head and then something weird happened. He started to feel fatigue and it felt like everything was spinning. The burn started to hurt worse and he instantly got a headache. Kairi noticed he stopped walking and looked at him.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora opened his eyes and removed his hand from his cheek.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing..." Kairi said and turned back around.

Sora walked beside Kairi and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye sometimes. She noticed he would put his hand up to the cut at times.

"That's going to make it worse if you keep messing with it," Kairi said.

"You're right..." Sora sighed and left it alone.

They arrived at the back of the island where the cove was located. They both walked around for a bit to make sure no one was there to interrupt them from practicing. Kairi picked out a spot where they can train and Sora followed her. Kairi stood opposite from Sora and Sora stood opposite from her.

"It feels kind of weird teaching you how to fight," Sora laughed.

"Huh, why?" Kairi asked.

Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Well you never really fought against Riku and I..."

"Yes I did, when I was about 7," Kairi stated.

"Yeah, but after you fought Riku you started to cry," Sora said.

Kairi put her head down and stared at her shoes.

**Flashback**

_"Wow, those wooden swords are really cool!" Kairi shouted._

_"You want to try and fight?" Riku asked._

_Kairi had and excited look on her face. "Yeah...but I don't have one..."_

_"You can borrow mine!" Sora said and showed her his wooden sword._

_Kairi laughed and gladly took his sword. "Thanks."_

_Sora sat on the paopu tree and watched his two best friends begin to fight._

_"I'm going to go easy on you," Riku said._

_"Ok!" Kairi yelled and smiled at Riku._

_Sora walked over to Kairi and noticed she was crying._

_"Hey are you ok?" Sora asked._

_"Yeah...I just wish I could fight like you guys," Kairi said with tears in her eyes._

_"Hey, don't cry," Sora said and he noticed a small cut on Kairi's leg._

_He searched for something in his pocket and pulled out a bandage._

_Kairi watched Sora as he carefully placed in on her knee._

_"I'll teach you how to fight like us," Sora said and smiled at Kairi._

_Kairi wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really?" _

_"Yeah!" Sora said._

_"Thank you..." Kairi softly said._

**End of Flashback**

"Are you ready?" Sora asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Kairi said.

Kairi's hand glew with a pink color surrounding it. Her keyblade was summoned and she obsereved it. She liked how her keyblade felt so light and it made her feel stronger because she could do something instead of stand there and do nothing.

"Ready whenever you are!" Kairi shouted with joy.

Sora held out his hand and his hand glew with a tint of gold and silver. He looked down at his hand and noticed his keyblade wasn't there. Sora tried again and it wasn't there at all. Sora's eyes widened and he tried two more times and it still didn't come at his will.

"What's the matter?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked at Kairi and his eyes were filled with worry. Sora once again tried to summon the keyblade the final time and it didn't appear.

Sora looked at his hands to see if he could tell what was wrong but of course his hand weren't the cause. Kairi walked closer to Sora to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Kairi asked and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Sora looked at Kairi and his arms were shaking with fear. "I...I can't summon the Keyblade!" Sora choked.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"The Keyblade it won't come to me!" Sora said.

"Calm down," Kairi said trying to comfort him.

"Maybe you're just tired," Kairi said.

Sora shook his head in a 'No'. "I'm not tired...I think it is something else..." Sora said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked while she kept looking at Sora.

"I'm not sure...but it has something to do with this cut..." Sora said and he pointed at the cut.

Kairi looked at the cut and it glew a deep red color. "Why is it glowing?" She paused, "Sora did a shell really cut your face?"

Sora was silent and slowly shook his head. "No..."

"What but...why did you lie?" Kairi asked.

"I got it from where the journey begun," Sora said.

Kairi then noticed it started to glow more and Sora winced in pain and held his hand close to it. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know but whoever it was must have put a spell on me so I can't summon the Keyblade..." Sora said and kept his hand on the cut.

"It'll wear off..." Kairi said.

"No, I don't think it will until I find that person and take them down," Sora said through his gritted teeth.

"But how?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know..." Sora said.

"Let's go back and talk to Riku about this," Kairi said.

They started to walk back and Sora stayed behind Kairi lost in his thoughts.

_"It's like I've never had the Keyblade at all..." Sora paused, "If I don't have the Keyblade then how will I protect my friends?"_

Sora looked up into the sky and watched the seagulls as they hovered in the air. Sora then drifted off more into his thoughts and they were like scattered puzzle pieces ready to be reconnected...

* * *

wow kinda longer then some of the others because mainly it was talking. XD review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chp 7! yay! Enjoy!

I do not own KH or Square Enix but I did in a dream once!

* * *

Chapter VII: Another One? 

_No matter where you step they watch,_

_For they are not from your dimension,_

_They invade time and corrupt ties_

_With the heart and worlds that await,_

_The past,_

_Things that occured before the birth and with the birth,_

_The Chosens' awakened,_

_The present,_

_Things that occur now and that of which will unfold_

_To lead deeper into the depths of mysteries of the past and future,_

_The future,_

_Things that will occur as time passes by,_

_Things may be forgotten or lost_

_To once again be revealed,_

_It all began with_

_Birth by Sleep..._

_Keyblade..._

Sora and Kairi contined walking to Riku's house. Sora noticed it started to get cold all of a sudden but it was the middle of summer. Sora started to shiver and he bit his bottom lip. He crossed his arms hoping to gather more warmth but it didn't help. He noticed Kairi wasn't shivering or anything and was very puzzled.

"Hey, Kairi, is it cold to you?" Sora asked.

"No, why?" Kairi asked while noticing Sora was shivering.

"I just feel really cold..." Sora muttered.

Kairi placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"You don't have a fever," Kairi said.

"Oh..." Sora paused, "This cut it's getting worse."

Kairi examined the cut again and noticed it was getting worse like Sora said. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Sora's hand.

"Come on, we have to get to Riku fast!" Kairi said and they both ran off.

While they were running Sora noticed something different about the atmosphere. It looked as if everything was spinning and Kairi noticed it too.

"What is happening?" Kairi shouted while she ran faster with Sora.

Sora glanced around for any answer to Kairi's question but found none.

"We have to get out of-?" Sora quickly noticed Kairi was frozen in place.

Everything around him did not move. The palm trees did not sway with the wind. The warm wind did not blow over his flesh and the waves stopped rolling over.

"Kairi..." Sora said as he tried to reach out to her.

**"So I see...you can't wield your Keyblade anymore."**

Sora looked past Kairi to see an armoured figure. "It's you!" Sora yelled angrily.

**"Huh?" the armoured figure cocked his head.**

_"Ok, so it must be another guy..." Sora thought._

Sora noticed that this armoured man was not as tall or strong as the other one. This one seemed more lean back and also more talkative. His armour wasn't as heavily equipped as the other. It seemed to match his body and looked like it was used for more speed. His helmet was different and had smaller horns then the other. He started to walk closer to Sora and Kairi. Sora instantly moved in front of Kairi to protect her.

"What do you guys want?" Sora yelled with an angry expression.

**"We want your Keyblade..."**

**"Now are you gonna be a nice little boy and hand it over?" **

"I'm not a little boy, the name's Sora!" Sora quickly corrected.

**"Who said anything about little?" the armoured figure chuckled.**

"Ugh, not another weird one..." Sora muttered.

**"What was that?" The armoured figure yelled.**

"N-nothing..." Sora put his hands up defensively.

**"Now...enough with this chitter chatter," he paused, "Hand over the Keyblade."**

"No, besides I can't even summon it for what your friend did!" Sora pointed to the cresent shape cut.

**"Oh...ouch that had to hurt." **

**"So he's met you then?"**

**"Man, now I have nothing to do since he's done all the work."**

The armoured figure shook his head and seemed very disappointed.

"Then maybe you should just go and before that tell me what's going on!" Sora spat out.

**"Woah, hold up there kiddo, you'll find out soon..."**

"Soon?" Sora asked sadly.

**"Yeah, and looks like I've wasted precious time." the figure laughed.**

The armoured figure turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Sora pleaded.

The armour figure turned half way around.

"What's going to happen?" Sora asked hoping for an answer.

**"Can't tell you, for you just have to experience it." the armoured laughed.**

Sora clenched his fists and glared rudely at the armoured figure.

**"Woah, hold up, we can fight next time."**

**"Besides, what's the point of fighting if I don't have fun, huh?" **

Sora stayed silent and kept his anger under control.

**"Well, time for me to go, catch ya later!" **

The armoured figure turned around and suddenly disappeared into a dark portal. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand so she wouldn't notice something different and then time started to flow. Sora was suddenly yanked forward and picked up his pace to match Kairi's. Sora kept one of his hands on the cut. It started to sting badly after the encounter with the armoured figure. Exactly what did this cut do besides not able Sora to wield the Keyblade? Kairi then slowed down and put her hand over her eyes to block the sun. Sora looked ahead of Kairi and saw Riku staring at something out into the sea.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

Riku switched his vision to Sora and Kairi running to him. Kairi fell to her knees and gasped for air. Riku seemed worried and looked at Sora's cut.

"Riku, something weird is going on!" Sora said.

"Yeah, I know, I sensed it," Riku said a little irritated.

"Why did you lie about your injury?" Riku asked.

Sora was shocked at how Riku knew. "I...just don't want to hurt any of your feelings..." Sora weakly said.

"What you're afraid of bringing up what's happening now and not say it to our faces?" Riku asked angrily.

Sora slowly nodded his head and Riku was right.

"Well, that's stupid Sora," Riku stated, "If something's happening you should tell us and maybe we could help."

Kairi soon picked herself up from the ground. "Sora can't use his Keyblade, Riku."

Riku stared at Kairi in shock. He hoped what she just said wasn't true but she couldn't lie.

"What?" Riku asked now looking at Sora.

"It has something to do with this cut and those armoured guys," Sora said.

"Armoured guys?" Riku and Kairi asked in unison.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Well...you see..."

Sora finished explaining what has all happened to him. Riku and Kairi were extremely worried and kept asking Sora questions. Sora had no answers to some of the questions they asked.

"Roxas fought for you?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, it was weird, and I just felt so weak..." Sora mumbled.

"Why do they want our Keyblades?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, but this cut is preventing me from using the Keyblade," Sora said disappointly.

"Don't you think it's a little odd though?" Riku asked.

"What?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"That one of them gave you a cut and you can easily cure that with magic?" Riku said.

"Yeah, it's kind of too easy..." Sora trailed off.

"What if it had something to with everything just suddenly freezing in place?" Kairi asked the two.

"Time," Riku pointed out.

"You mean they are using time to affect our Keyblades?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that's why we need to go see King Mickey and the others," Riku declared.

"Wait, what about a gummi ship?" Sora asked.

"Oh he'll know soon," Riku said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sora agreed.

"Come on we have to go tell the others," Kairi paused, "You don't want to leave them without saying bye this time."

"Yeah, it won't happen this time for sure," Sora calmly said.

They all walked back to the main island but it was too late to tell the rest of the gang their 'goodbye's'. They all decided on telling them tomorrow if King Mickey soon found out what was going on. They parted their seperate way to their houses and soon fell asleep.

* * *

K get ready for chp. 8! and believe me chp 7 was no cakewalk. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Okkie another chapter. Sorry it took me a while to update. I was taking a break.

I do not own KH series or Square Enix if I did well...I'd own a lot of cool games.

Author:ValorPrincess-199...Got it memorized? Good!

* * *

.:.:.Chapter VIII: Royal Trouble.:.:.

-Somewhere Unknown-

Two armoured figures appeared into a dark room barely lit with light that emitted from computer screens. One of them fell on their knees as the other leaned against the wall and both gasped for air.

_"Are you both enjoying your new powers?" _

They gazed up to see their leader sitting in chair in front of a huge computer screen. The screen showed data of many keyblades and worlds. It took about a minute for one of them to catch the oxygen they needed.

**"Everytime we use this strange power," he paused to gasp for more air, "We become weak..."**

_"Do not worry..." _

**"How, man, it's getting harder to interfere with-**

_"Silence," their leader snapped, "You may feel weak but it is making you stronger."_

_"It will become easier to handle, but simply give it time," his laughter echoed throughout the room._

**"Where's I-**

A dark portal suddenly took form in the dark room. A third armored person stepped into the room. The other two armoured figures that were already present watched as the other walked over to them. She bowed before she spoke to the leader.

**"I have accomplished the first goal."**

_"Good," the leader replied._

**"Where were you off to?" the heavily equipped armoured figure asked. **

The armoured female that just appeared into the room turned around. She glared at the other armoured figure that leaned against the wall.

**"That is of no importance to you," she said coldly.**

The armoured figure that fell on his knees suddenly picked himself up. **"Woah, that's not nice keeping secrets from each other," he said, "I mean we're a team right?"**

**"You can think that all you want, but I can control my powers unlike the both of you," she spat out.**

_"Enough, it's time that we move to our next goal..." the leader said._

They all listened as the leader pronounced the next task which they will have to unfold. The one who was leaning against the wall pondered as he listened to their leader.

**_"We only know her name, but just who is she really?" he thought as he stared at the back of the female armoured figure._**

-What happened at Disney Castle before the meeting-

It was a glistening, sunshine, and warm day at Disney Castle. Everything was peaceful and soothing for once after everything that happened. Queen Minnie was looking through her enormous closet. Daisy was there to help her search for a few items.

"Oh, there are just so many swimsuits and beach balls to choose from," Minnie laughed.

"I'm glad we are going on vacation, and Donald and I can finally go on a date!" Daisy exclaimed.

Daisy spotted Minnie holding a red and white poke-a-dot swim suit. "Wear that one!"

"Really?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah, it really suits you," Daisy added.

"Ok then," Minnie packed it into her beach bag.

Suddenly two chipmunks ran into Queen Minnie's room. "Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy!" Chip yelled.

Chip appeared at the closet door and Dale ran into him. "Something's happenin'!" Dale shouted.

Queen Minnie was puzzled and Daisy crossed her arms. "It's about the King!" They both yelled.

Minnie's eyes widened. "Why, what's happened?" Minnie asked and her voice was filled with worry.

"Someone attacked him!" Chip said.

"Yeah, and don't forget they were in armor," Dale said to Chip.

"Of course I didn't forget," Chip said back.

"Oh no, I need to see him!" Minnie said and she ran out of her room Chip, Dale, and Daisy followed.

They all ran through the corridors and they soon spotted Goofy and Donald. Goofy and Donald turned around ready in their battle positions. Donald lowered his staff and Goofy lowered his shield to his side.

"Gwarsh, thank goodness it's only you guys!" Goofy said in relief.

"Queen Minnie, did you run into an armored figure?" Donald asked.

"No, but where is the King?" Minnie asked.

"Um...uhhhh..." Donald and Goofy looked at each other for an answer.

"Look he's in the courtyard!" Chip yelled to the others while pointing over to the courtyard.

They saw King Mickey summon his keyblade and in front of him stood an armored figure.

"We'll show him!" Donald said and ran into a barrier.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald screamed while rubbing his beak.

"There's a barrier?" Daisy said while helping Donald up.

"Oh no..." Minnie gasped as King Mickey slashed his keyblade at the armored figure.

* * *

"How did you get here without a gummi ship?" Mickey yelled as he tightly held his keyblade.

The female armored figure pushed his question away and summoned her keyblades, One Winged Angel and Lion Heart.

**"Shut up, you foolish King!" **

"Two Keyblades?" Mickey gasped as he blocked her charging attack.

* * *

Tears were forming in Queen Minnie's eyes. Everything was supposed to be back to normal again, but now this is happening...Donald and Goofy watched their best friend fight and wished they could do something to help. Chip and Dale quickly ran off somewhere to find a new route to the gummi garage. They gestured for Donald and Goofy to hurry.

"Come on hurry!" Chip said.

"We have to get you two to Sora!" Dale added.

Donald and Goofy hurriedly ran off with Chip and Dale. Minnie and Daisy were left there to watch the fight.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry!" Donald screamed before he completely left the area.

"Please, Sora, hurry..." She paused watching Mickey continue fighting.

"You must save the King!" Minnie said.

* * *

A/n: sorry if it is a little short but I wanted to save something for the next chapter hehe :) review! 


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to type two chapters combined. I have a reason for doing so. You'll see in the next chapter. :)

Author: ValorPrincess-1991...maybe another name change is coming...

I do not own Kingdom Hearts series. I don't have a big enough imagination to make up an awesome game like that...

* * *

**Chapter IX**: All aboard Destiny Islands! _Including:_ Delimma on Destiny Islands

Court Magician Donald, Captain of the Royal Knights, Goofy, both walked through the corridors with Chip and Dale.Chip and Dale were searching for something as Donald and Goofy watched. Donald's patience was growing thin and he tapped his foot on the ground.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Donald yapped.

"Shhhh!" Dale gestured.

"What is it?" Goofy asked in a whisper.

"Why you asking me you big palooka?" Donald whispered back a little to loudly.

Goofy and Donald observed as Chip and Dale pressed their ears against the castle wall. Donald crossed his arms and tapped his foot and Goofy scratched his head.

"Ah ha, got it!" Chip suddenly said.

The ground began to shake uncontrollably. Donald and Goofy were shocked and held onto each other for support. The ground started to fade away underneath their feet. Donald didn't notice and Goofy poked Donald.

"Uh, Donald look what's happening," Goofy said and pointed at the ground.

"Stop poking me?" Donald shouted and he looked underneath his feet.

"WHAT?" Donald screamed.

Chip and Dale laughed at the surprised Court Magician and soon they all fell down a dark tunnel.

* * *

Once again it was raining on Destiny Islands as Sora gazed out past the ocean's roaring waves. His black hood brushed against his cresent shaped cut and it sent a painful burning sensation through out his body. Sora gasped from the strange feeling and he fell on his knees into the muddy sand. His head started to throb with pain again and he felt light headed. Sora's right hand began to shake and his hair became a lighter brown. Kairi walked under her lavender umbrella as she called and looked for Sora. Her shoes splashed through puddles of water as she searched the islands for the Keyblade Master.

A cold wind blew her hood off her head and carried her umbrella away in the fierce wind. Her auburn hair was plastered against her face as the wind continued to blow. The wind calmed down as the rain droplets fell on Kairi's head.

"Great, guess I have to buy a new umbrella..." Kairi sighed and she gazed up at the gloomy sky.

She watched as lightning instantly lit the sky. The rain began to pour down harder and she grabbed her black hood again to place it over her head. Thunder began to hit her ears and chill bumps formed on her arms and legs. She watched the ground as she continued to walk.

"Now that I think about it," she paused, "The weather has been weird lately..."

The Princess of Heart suddenly came to a halt. She saw foot prints in the mud that led down to the shore. Kairi tried to see if their was a person standing near the shore but the rain was to thick. Her legs quickly began to move her towards the shore. Her hood flew off again as she was running. The sound of waves crashing onto the shore became louder to her ears. Mud was glued to her legs but she barely noticed as she continued the search for Sora. Kairi's cerulean eyes scanned the beach for her spikey haired friend.

"Sora are you here!" she yelled loudly through the whistling wind.

Kairi soon felt a weird feeling come over her. The lightning continued it's abstract paths in the sky. Kairi's eyes widened and she felt as if she was being watched. She thought she heard a voice echo past her as the thunder roared. She swiftly turned around to be greeted by nothing but the grey and black sky.

"Did I really just hear...-

Kairi was interrupted by a dark figure walking towards her. She could not see who it was and summoned her keyblade, Destiny Divider. (do not know real name for it so I made one up, with help from a friend. XD) The figure was approaching her and beads of sweat formed on her forehead and mixed with the rain. Kairi's pale arms were nervously shaking as she grasped her keyblade firmly against the palm of her right hand. She began to think of charging forward and attack the dark figure but kept her feet glued to the ground. It stopped seven feet away from where she was standing and she stared at it.

"Kairi?" a voice called out.

"Sora?" Kairi asked and lowered her keyblade.

A light emitted from her hand and the keyblade disappeared. She walked closer and the dark figure took of it's hood to reveal a spikey blonde haired boy. Kairi gasped and it took her a moment for her to realize it really was...

"Roxas, but how?" Kairi asked.

"I'm just as confused as you are, but something happened to Sora..." Roxas said.

"W-what do you mean?" Kairi asked but hoped it wasn't truly bad.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk," Roxas said as he scanned the area with his eyes, "They may be listening..."

"Who may be listening?" Kairi asked with a worried look.

"We can't stay here," Roxas replied as he grabbed Kairi's hand and they ran off.

Roxas and Kairi ran down a path that was swallowed with puddles of water splashing in their faces while they ran. They were both soaked but that didn't seem like the most important thing right now. The most important thing was finding out what happened to Sora.

"We should go get Riku!" Kairi yelled through the pouring rain.

"You're right..." Roxas mumbled.

He still remembered that fight he and Riku had in The World That Never Was. He would be angry about losing to the silver haired teen, but right now that didn't matter. What mattered was getting Kairi to safety and finding Riku. The rain calmed once they approached houses that ran along a narrow path. Kairi watched as the sky slowly became normal again.

"That was strange..." Kairi said looking at Roxas for an answer.

"Yeah, their messing around with us," Roxas said.

"Sora, Kairi!" a voice called.

Kairi turned her attention along the path to spot Riku sprinting towards them. Roxas was surprised being called 'Sora'.

Kairi ran to Riku and he stopped to get enough oxygen he needed to talk.

"I was looking for you two," Riku said while panting.

"Well you found us," Roxas said.

Riku's eyes suddenly turned to Sora, but was shocked to see Roxas standing behind Kairi. Riku had a smirk form upon his lips.

"So it's you, but how?" Riku asked.

"Nevermind about that, but we really have to get out of here," Roxas declared.

"Yeah...I've been getting a feeling we are being watched," Riku said and his eyes narrowed.

"I have that same feeling," Kairi told the two.

The whole area suddenly began to change before their eyes. The trees were no longer green, but a pale grey. The scent of the salty sea did not flow in the air. The waves froze and did not crash on the shore. Everything was covered by the grey blanket that was cast on Destiny Islands.

"What's this?" Riku yelled, waiting for an answer.

"Oh no, the islands?" Kairi screamed.

"Huh?" Roxas stared wide eyed at a strange creature.

Riku quickly observed the strange creature that startled Roxas. The creature was grey and it blended in well with the new environment. The eyes were a bright yellow...and seemed to be staring right at the soul. It was the size of a normal nobody but different. The black claws looked as if it were those of a Heartless ready to rip a heart. A strange new emblem caught Riku's eye. The emblem was an upside down crescent and it was neither a Heartless nor A Nobody.

"What is that thing?" Kairi asked observing it as well.

More began to surround them. _Where did they come from? _At the same time Riku, Roxas, and Kairi's keyblade all appeared in their hands. They slowly walked backwards and had each others back to one another.

"This isn't good," Riku sighed.

_**We want your Keyblades...**_

That sentence whispered around the area. Riku clutched his keyblade and then charged at one of the creatures. The creature jumped forward unto Riku's keyblade. Riku tried to swing the creature off but failed. The creature was like a leech.

It began to try and pull Riku's keyblade out of his hand. Kairi suddenly ran to Riku's side and swung her keyblade at the creature. The creature disappeared and then the others began to gather closer around them. Kairi didn't sense one behind her and it swiftly stole her keyblade. Kairi screamed and Roxas turned his attention to her. Riku was chasing after the creature that took her keyblade. Roxas ran over to Kairi and moved in front of her. Riku caught up with the creature and defeated, which left Kairi's keyblade lying on the ground. Riku began to run after it and throw it to Kairi, but more creatures intercepted him.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled and she ran past Roxas.

The strange creatures suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrists. They pulled Kairi forward and she dug in her heels in the sand. She struggled to free herself and tried to pull away as hard as she could. "Let go of me!"

They refused and a dark portal appeared out of thin air. Riku sensed Kairi in danger and looked behind. He turned his body around and began running to Kairi, but was once again interrupted by more grey creatures.

"Where are they coming from?" Riku growled.

Meanwhile, Roxas was defeating grey creatures of his own. He then heard Kairi yell out something and turned around. His eyes widened. Kairi was being forced to be push into a dark portal. Roxas immediatly summoned Oathkeeper in his left hand, while Oblivion was already in his right. He then began to save Kairi and more of the strange creature were in front of him. Roxas suddenly jumped into the air and landed behind the creatures. More of them charged at Roxas but he sliced through them as he reached Kairi. Kairi was getting closer to the dark portal while they continued to rudely push her.

"Don't even think about it!" Roxas shouted angrily.

Kairi glanced behind and saw Roxas run straight past her and slash at the creatures. One by one they disappeared. Kairi was soon free and the dark portal disappeared. Riku reached Roxas and Kairi and the creatures began to retreat. Kairi instantly remembered her keyblade and looked for it. Another dark portal appeared and the creatures jumped into it. Kairi saw one carrying her keyblade off.

"No, my keyblade!" Kairi yelled as she held her hand out.

She remembered how Sora could call his keyblade back to him. She tried the same but it didn't magically arrive back to her hand. The Princess continued to hold out her hand while tear streamed down her cheek. Her keyblade was _gone_.  
She had nothing to fight with, and she couldn't bear to watch others keep on saving her...

* * *

Goofy, Donald, Chip, and Dale all fell into the cockpit of a gummi ship. They were all tangled up on top of each other.

"Hey that's my beak!" Donald yelled and he accidently punched Goofy in the nose.

"Ow!" Goofy shouted and rubbed his nose.

They managed to get untangled and Donald sat in the Captain's seat. Chip and Dale hopped out of the gummi ship and ran to the control platform.

"You have a new gummi ship and it's faster!" Chip said.

Donald and Goofy both noticed at the same time the gummi ship was different. It had a lot more room and new controls.

"Um, what about the new controls?" Goofy asked scratching his chin.

"Oh, those should be easy!" Dale shouted through the speakers on the gummi ship.

"Now, hurry you guys!" Chip said and he pressed a large red button.

The gummi ship began to shake and a metal door opened in front of the gummi ship. The dark tunnel was instatly lit by lights.

"Blast Off!" Donald yelled.

The gummi ship then stopped shaking. Goofy and Donald looked at each and were confused. A door underneath the gummi ship opened and they fell. Donald and Goofy held on for dear life to the seats. The free fall ended and they were in space. Goofy laughed from the free fall but Donald felt sick.

Hey, wonder what this button does?" Goofy asked.

Donald looked at the button Goofy was talking about. It was a button that had an icon of something.

"No, no, no, don't press it!" Donald screamed at his clumsy friend.

"Opps!" Goofy said and covered his mouth with his gloved hands.

Nothing happened and Donald sighed with relief. Goofy realized the gummi ship was moving by on it's own.

"Look Donald," Goofy said.

Donald looked out the window and noticed they were passing stars and other planets. The gummi ship began to move faster and this startled Donald and Goofy.

"Now Entering Warp Speed," the computer voice warned.

"Warp speed?" Donald gasped.

The gummi ship plunged forward. Donald and Goofy were tightly buckled in their seats. Donald was getting motion sickness as for Goofy, well he was yelling like a roller coaster fanatic.

* * *

Well that's chapter nine! Get ready for chapter ten, for whoever is reading this! I need to become more experience typing fanfics.

_"I thought everything would be back to normal..."_

_"Nothing's normal for a Keyblade Master."_


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Ok another chapter! I would like to say thank you for the new reviews and to the old ones also. I'm glad that whoever you are that is reading my fanfic enjoys it. Well anyway let's get on with this chapter ok:)

I don't own Kingdom Hearts series or Square Enix if I did I'd be one lucky girl...

Author: ValorPrincess-1991 yeah, yeah, gettin old...

* * *

Chapter X: Showdown at Disney Castle! 

Mickey blocked the female armoured figure's attack. She simply jumped back into the air. She held One Winged Angel and Lion Heart at her side.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked.

**"I am a Chaser, and I'm here to take your keyblade!" **

Mickey became worried at her response. Mickey looked angrily at her while she hovered in the air. The wind began to gain more speed and she got into her battle position. Mickey had to block the wind with his keyblade. Mickey was dragged a couple of feet from the ground where he was once standing. The armoured figure's keyblades began to levitate near her hands. (you know how Sora's kinda hovered from his hands in master form and final...) The wind became more swift around her.

**"Divine Gale!"**

A large gust of wind instantly rushed towards Mickey and he intercepted the attack by once again guarding himself. Even though Mickey was pushed further back he kept his balance.

**"I expect a great fight from you," she said, "You are the one who recieved the keyblade from the dark realm, after all..."**

"Why are you after the keyblades?" Mickey asked with anger.

**"I-it's just..."**

She hung her head low and the winds calmed for a moment. Mickey looked at her with concern. He could sense she was disappointed or sad behind that dark helment.

**"Well...it's my duty!" **

The winds instantly picked back up and Mickey prepared himself. The armoured female lowered herself where she was hovering only inches away from the ground. Mickey blinked and once he opened his eyes she was right in front of him. Mickey was shocked and tried to jump backwards. She forced both Lion Heart and One Winged Angel and tried to hit the King. Mickey blocked both of her keyblades with his own.

**"Such a foolish King..."**

She simply pushed Mickey aback with Lion Heart and Mickey stumbled. She began to twirl her body around with her keyblades straight out. Her moves looked similair to a dancer's. Her keyblades slashed at Mickey's right side and slid across his chest.

"No!" Minnie screamed out.

The Queen tried to run to Mickey but the barrier blocked her. Daisy tried to use thunder (magic she learned from Donald) on the barrier and nothing happened. Daisy then ran over to Minnie to comfort her.

"It will be ok, and I'm sure he'll win this battle," Daisy said warmly.

Minnie looked at her best friend and smiled. "You're right, we just have to believe."

Mickey jumped backwards into the air and performed a back flip. He made sure he landed far away from the intruder. Mickey grasped his side, but didn't pay much attention to the pain for he had a battle to continue. It was now Mickey's turn to attack. Mickey pointed his silver and golden keychain into the air. The keyblade had a faint light appear around it and it grew stronger.

"Pearl!"

A ball of light took form on the tip of his keyblade. The armoured figure looked at the attack with interest. The ball of light began to glide through the air, and aiming for the female armoured figure. She did not run or try to dodge the attack. The ball of light came closer and she slightly laughed. She held out her hand and caught the ball of light with ease.

**"A pathetic King, and also a pathetic attack..."**

Wind emitted from her hand and the ball of light disappeared. Mickey was astonished at this ability. _Just who is she?_ Minnie and Daisy were also stunned. _Was she of light or darkness? _She simply sighed.

**"I'm bored of these little games, so now it is time to really fight!"**

She disappeared and the wind calmed. Mickey's eyes searched the whole courtyard but she was no where in sight. Mickey could still sense that she was still there and he didn't let his guard down.

**"Hey there." **

Her words came from behind Mickey. Mickey swiftly turned around and was confronted by her. The King began to wonder why she wouldn't take the keyblade since she was so fast.

"If you are so fast, then why not just take my keyblade?" Mickey asked.

**"Well I would, but that is just too simple."**

"Oh?" Mickey said.

**"Yes, why not have a fight instead of taking it the easy way and be a coward?"**

Mickey did not reply and the female armoured figure was getting impatient.

**"Well then let's continue, shall we?"**

She began to attack with both keyblades. Mickey charged at her. The wind carried her keyblades in front of her. They spun around uncontrollably ready to attack. Mickey would have stopped running at her deadly attack she was performing. He continued to charge, but hoping he could break through the wind barrier around her. She watched as the King ran straight for her and was bewildered.

**"Determined aren't we?"**

The female armoured figure raised both of her keyblades higher into the air. They hovered swiflty in the air above the whole castle courtyard. The wind was blowing at incredible speed around them both. Mickey was blown back several times by the wind's impact. He kept charging after every hit and becoming closer to the armoured figure.

**"Fool..."**

Lion Heart aimed to hit Mickey. One Winged Angel guarded the female armoured figure. Mickey figured out something and would try his new idea. He watched as One Winged Angel guarded her and his idea became more clear. Mickey stopped charging and watched the movements of One Winged Angel while it was creating the barrier around her.

"Ah ha, gotcha!" Mickey shouted.

**"Why stop?"**

Mickey then threw his keyblade straight at her barrier. The intruder laughed at his weak attack. Mickey had a confident smile on his face. The keyblade was breaking through the wind and becoming closer every second.

**"That keyblade can't break through my wind barrier!" **

"Who said anything about aiming for your wind barrier?" Mickey asked.

**"What?" **

The female armoured figure focused more on his keyblade. His keyblade was aiming for One Winged Angel. That keyblade created a barrier of wind around her while the other was mainly used for attacks.

**"This is not possible!" **

Once she screamed those words; Mickey's keyblade attacked One Winged Angel. Her keyblade flew out of the barrier and was stuck in the ground. The wind barrier disappeared and left her open for an attack. Mickey moved quickly forward. He jumped into the air and caught his keyblade.

**"Did you forget about my other keyblade?" **

She pointed to Lion heart that followed Mickey's foot steps. Mickey shook his head. "Nope!"

Mickey kept running forward and sensed the keyblade above ready to attack. Mickey moved faster while the female armoured figure watched. She gestured for Lion Heart to attack the small King. The keyblade's tip pointed down and its target is Mickey. The female armoured figure had a smirk on her face behind that dark tinted glass.

**"Now!"**

The keyblade above began to pierce through the air. Mickey sensed it and he looked above to see it heading for him. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Mickey jumped out of the way and the keyblade hit the ground instead. Mickey again began to charge.

**"Don't forget my keyblade again..."**

Mickey looked behind and saw the keyblade charging right at him. Mickey leaned his body backwards and watched Lion Heart travel past him. Mickey barely managed to dodge the attack. _Why did she remind him about the keyblade?_

The new target for Lion Heart, was its owner. The female armoured figure was surprised and seemed afraid.

**"No!" **

Lion Heart swiftly flew past her and landed in the ground beside One Winged Angel. The armoured figure began to fall onto her knees.

**"Clever..."**

She fell to her knees and clutched at her left side. Mickey tried to walk near her to see if she was alright.

**"D-don't take another step!" **

Mickey stopped walking and held his keyblade with ease. Mickey watched her gasp for air and felt sad.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked.

**"I told you...I'm a Chaser..."**

"Your name," Mickey said.

**"My...name..." **

"Yeah," Mickey replied.

**"There's no purpose of telling you my name, nor is there a purpose of being called by my name..."**

"Don't say that," Mickey protested.

**"Haha...you're a kind King..."**

Everything was silent for a moment and she broke the silence. She slowly picked herself up and still held on to her left side.

**"Fine, I'll tell you..." **

**"You'll probably only forget."**

"I won't," Mickey said.

**"My name is...Irisa."**

"My name is-

**"I already know yours...King Mickey."**

**"I also know the others, and I shouldn't know their names..."**

Mickey looked at her and was a bit confused. Irisa truned around and held out her hand. A dark portal appeared before them.

**"Now it is time for me to leave..."**

"Wait-

**"Don't worry, I won't intefere with this castle anymore."**

**"I can't stay here, because he knows I've already said too much..."**

**"For that I must pay the price."**

"Who is he?" Mickey asked.

**"I must go..."**

Irisa walked into the portal and it disappeared after she stepped in. Mickey was left standing in the courtyard. The barrier around it disappeared and Minnie ran towards Mickey.

"Mickey!" Minnie happily yelled.

She hugged him and Daisy watched the two. She was thinking of how they look so cute together. Mickey was surprised and happy and returned the hug.

"Who was that?" Minnie asked after the two hugged.

"Her name was Irisa, and she was trying to take my keyblade," Mickey said.

"Oh no!" Minnie gasped.

"Don't worry, I don't think she will be trying to take it anymore..." Mickey said.

"Oh, our friends are arriving shortly!" Mickey remembered.

"Let's go to the Gummi Room," Mickey insisted.

They all headed for the Gummi Room to wait for their friends to return...

* * *

Sora's eyes slowly opened and was greeted by bright light. _"Where am I?"_

_**"You are in a safe haven..." **_

_"You're the voice I heard when I got the keyblade..."_

Sora looked around the blinding white area for the origin of the voice. He could not see anyone there with him.

_"Why am I here?"_

_**"The other side is fighting..." **_

_"What do you mean?"_

__

_"Oh...Roxas..."_

_"I thought everything was back to normal..."_

**_"Nothing's normal for a Keyblade Master..."_**

_

* * *

_

I wasn't quiet sure about this chapter all that much...I have better ideas coming though. Please review and wait for more chapters to come:)

_"As long as the keyblade stays with me...I must fight."  
_


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Ok another chapter! Sorry for not updating some computer problems... 

I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 and never will!

Author: The Great Ninja-wait wrong line...ValorPrincess-1991!

* * *

Chapter XI: Donald, Goofy, and...Roxas? 

"How do we stop this thing?" Donald screamed throughout the whole gummi ship.

"What?" Goofy yelled back, putting a hand close to his ear to hear his feathered friend.

"I said how do we stop this-WAAHH!"

The gummi ship finally began to slow down, but Donald was afraid what would happen next if they pressed another button. Goofy looked out the cockpit window and saw the stars passing by them slowly.

"Ahyuck, that was fun!" exclaimed Goofy.

Donald near about had a heart attack when Goofy said those words. He couldn't believe Goofy had fun from all those stars and planets passing them in one second or maybe even less then a second. Donald was wondering just what were Chip and Dale were thinking when they built this new gummi ship. He then unbuckled his tight seat belt and stood up. Goofy did the same and stood by the Court Magician. Goofy was staring at a transparent screen while Donald was typing on the computer keyboard.

"Wonder where we are," Goofy said, scratching his head.

"That's what I'm trying to find out you big palooka," Donald said.

Donald continued pressing more keys on the keyboard to find out an answer to where in the universe they ended up.

"Computer, where are we?" Donald asked.

The computer made a couple of beeping noises and an image appeared on the screen. The image showed a colorful green island surrounded by a sapphire blue sea. Donald squinted his eyes to get a clearer look at the image.

"Um…uh-

"It's Destiny Islands!" Goofy happily said and interrupted Donald's thinking. "You know, something doesn't seem quiet right…" Goofy continued.

"Let's land!" Donald told the computer.

Donald grabbed the two joysticks and began to pilot the gummi ship. The ship responded and began to move forward. Donald then noticed a button that lit up and stared at it with curiosity. The button had letters on it that read 'Land'. Donald pushed the green button and waited for something to happen.

"Now entering Destiny Island's atmosphere." the computer said.

The gummi ship automatically buckled Donald and Goofy again. The controls moved closer for Donald's reach. The gummi ship suddenly dove down. Goofy and Donald were taken by surprise.

The gummi ship pierced through numerous of clouds as it made its way to the island.

"This thing is moving too fast!" Donald yelled, trying to control the gummi ships directions.

The clouds faded and revealed the islands sandy shore. Donald tried to control where they would land, but the gummi ship started to spin out of control.

Donald and Goofy became dizzy and it was hard for Donald to control the rapidly spinning ship.

* * *

"What's that?" Tidus asked and looked into the sky. 

Selphie and Wakka stared into the sky of where Tidus was pointing his index finger. Selphie gazed at it in awe.

"Wow, it's a shooting star!" Selphie squealed.

Wakka and Tidus then looked to Selphie and sighed. Selphie glared at them. "What?" she asked.

"Shooting stars only appear at night, ya," Wakka reminded her.

"Then what else could it be, huh?" Selphie put her hand on her hips and asked the two.

"Maybe it's the end of the world!" Tidus exclaimed.

Selphie hit his head with her fist, but not too hard. "Stupid," Selphie muttered to her blonde friend. "Ouch!" Tidus yelped as he rubbed his head.

"It's getting closer to us!" Wakka shouted and the other two looked back to the sky.

The alternate changing color so called shooting star was creeping closer to the two islands. They all watched as it changed from a purple, red, yellow, and blue appearance.

"This is way too weird!" Tidus said.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna go!" Selphie quickly yelled and ran off.

Wakka and Tidus stared back up into the sky, then back to the running Selphie, then back into the sky. Fear was now taking over them and they both gulped.

"I'm with Selphie!" they both said in unison and ran off with their hyper brunette friend.

* * *

"Um, what is that?" Roxas asked also pointing into the sky. 

Kairi was sitting on her knees staring at the pale yellow sand. She didn't pay attention to Roxas's question, nor the Riku that stood beside her. Riku looked up into the sky and a smirk appeared on his face.

"A gummi ship," Riku coolly said.

Kairi kept staring at the sand until Riku pulled her up gently by her right arm. "Kairi, we'll get your key blade back, ok?" Riku said.

Kairi faintly smiled at her silver haired friend and nodded her head. "Ok."

Roxas observed the gummi ship and noticed it was spinning out of control. "It's heading for the shore!" he told the other two.

"Come on!" Riku happily yelled.

Roxas and Kairi watched as Riku ran in front of them. Roxas looked behind him to see Kairi walking towards him.

"Come on Roxas, let's go!" Kairi smiled.

Kairi sprint forward to catch up with Riku. Roxas still stood behind and stared at the running auburn haired girl.

"Namine…?" Roxas whispered.

Roxas also ran to catch up with his two friends. While Roxas was running his head began to throb with pain. His vision blurred and he couldn't focus. His head kept throbbing with more force of the pain. Roxas felt like screaming from the pain but didn't. He shook his head and the pain suddenly vanished. He continued running to the shore and wondered what was effecting him and Sora…

* * *

"I can't control the gummi ship like this!" Donald loudly said. 

The gummi ship was spinning faster and they were about to crash into the water. Donald quickly pulled the gummi ship joysticks towards him to change the direction. The gummi ship was pulled up and crashed into the sand. Once it landed in the sand it looked like an explosion hit the islands. Riku arrived first to the shore. He observed the gummi ship and wondered who was in it. Next came Kairi and she stood beside Riku. Then Roxas, and they all stared at the gummi ship.

The metallic gummi ship door slowly opened to reveal a dog and a duck. They both wobbled out and landed in the sand. Their eyes were spinning and the dog claimed to be seeing stars float around his head.

"Donald, Goofy!" Roxas joyfully said and ran to his (or Sora's) companions.

Kairi gave Riku a questioningly look and he just shrugged. The blonde spikey haired boy hugged the Court Magician and The Captain of the Royal Knights. Goofy came back to his senses and hugged his best friend.

"Hi, Sora, nice to see you again!" Goofy said and continued to hug his friend.

Donald then came back to his senses and also hugged Sora or so he thought. "Hey Sora…wha?"

Donald got a better look at Sora and noticed it wasn't Sora at all. "What is it Donald?" Goofy asked.

Goofy looked up and noticed it wasn't Sora also. "Um…hmm Roxie, Roxmus, Rox-

"Roxas!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, right, Roxas!" Goofy said and grinned.

Then it suddenly hit Goofy and Donald. "Wait, Roxas?"

Roxas gave a nervous laugh and looked to Riku and Kairi for help with explaining. Donald and Goofy got off the sand and stood up. Goofy placed a hand on his chin and Donald crossed his arms.

"Then what happened to Sora?" Goofy asked.

Roxas scratched the back of his head and looked at the small waves near his feet. "I…don't know what happened to him."

* * *

"_How long will I be here?"  
_

"_**Till you can fight again…" the voice replied.**_

"_Tell me…were their others…I mean other Keyblade Masters long ago?" Sora asked._

"_**Yes…" the voice said.**_

"_**But now…there are rarely few."  
**_

"_Why? What happened?"  
_

"_**History is beginning to repeat itself…"  
**_

"_What do you mean?" Sora once again looked around for the origin of the voice._

"_**You'll know very soon, Sora."  
**_

"_How long will the Keyblade stay with me?" Sora asked._

"_**Until your task is completed, and as long as you have the Keyblade your task is incomplete…"**_

"_What is my task?" Sora questioned, "What will happen once that task is completed?"_

"_**That is for you to unravel…"**_

"_As long as I have the Keyblade…I must fight…"  
_

"…_**"**_

* * *

"Look, it landed near the shore!" Selphie told Wakka and Tidus. 

"What if they are aliens and they are here to take over our home?" Tidus said trying to scare Selphie.

A coconut was thrown at Tidus's head and he collapsed in the sand. "Ow, why you-!" Tidus quickly got up and grabbed the coconut Selphie threw at him. He was about to throw it at Selphie when Wakka held him back. Selphie was looking out towards the shore.

"C'mon, let's go check it out!" Selphie said.

Selphie turned around to find Tidus trying to throw a coconut and Wakka holding Tidus back. "Um…what are you guys doing?" Selphie said with an anime style sweat drop.

"Trying to throw this coconut at-

Wakka quickly covered Tidus's mouth. "Nothing…"

Tidus calmed down and Wakka let him go. "I wonder if Sora, Riku, and Kairi saw it?" Tidus asked.

"Don't know, ya," Wakka replied.

"Let's go!" Tidus paused, "To the unidentified object!" Tidus yelled and hummed the Batman theme.

Selphie and Wakka watched their crazy blonde friend run off. They both sighed and followed Tidus down the curvy path towards the shore.

* * *

"I'm glad you two are here!" Kairi joyfully said and grinned. 

"Kairi!" Goofy and Donald happily yelled.

They ran to her and hugged her. Kairi giggled and returned the hug. "How is the King?" Kairi asked the two.

"Um, well he's fighting." Goofy said.

"Fighting, who?" Roxas stepped in on the conversation and asked.

"We don't know, but it's someone in armor," Donald said.

"A Chaser…" Roxas mumbled to himself.

"Enough of this talk, we got to help the King!" Donald commanded.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

"I see you two have a new gummi ship," Riku pointed out.

Roxas and Kairi looked at the gummi ship. "Wow!" Kairi said.

"Yup, it's called the Phoenix!" Goofy said.

They all heard foot steps running closer to them from behind and turned around. There came Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. They stopped and were panting for air.

"What…happened?" Wakka asked them after he got enough air.

"Oh my gosh, it's some kinda weird creature!" Selphie screamed while pointing at Donald.

"They are aliens!" Tidus and Selphie exclaimed while hugging each other in fear.

Selphie realized Tidus was hugging her and gave him a death glare. "Um…." Tidus gulped.

"You weirdo!" Selphie yelled at Tidus and slapped him. "Ouch!"

Riku slightly laughed at the sight of Tidus rubbing at the red hand mark on his face. Kairi walked over to Selphie by instinct to help her calm down. Donald was shouting in the back ground of how he was not some kind of weird creature and Goofy listened to the ranting duck.

"What are those guys?" Tidus asked still rubbing the side of his face.

Donald and Goofy heard Tidus ask that question. "Donald Duck!" Donald snapped.

"And Goofy!" Goofy waved at them.

"Nice to meet you two, ya," Wakka said with a grin.

"I'm Wakka, this is Tidus, and that is Selphie," Wakka added and pointed at his two friends.

"Nice to meet'cha too!" Goofy said.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Selphie asked looking around.

Selphie then noticed a spikey blonde haired boy with Sora's face. "Oh my gosh, Sora dyed his hair!" Selphie squealed and ran over to him.

"Why'd you dye your hair, Sora?" Selphie examined him closely.

"Um…" Roxas mumbled and looked past Selphie to Riku and Kairi.

"Selphie, that's not Sora…" Kairi said from behind.

"What?" Selphie asked confused and got closer to Roxas.

Her emerald green eyes looked closely at his face and hair. A faint pink blush appeared on Roxas's cheeks.

"You're lying Kairi," Selphie told her auburn haired friend, "This _is _Sora."

"S-she's not lying," Roxas told the brunette girl, "I'm Roxas…"

"Are you two playing a joke on me?" Selphie asked annoyed but in a confused tone.

"No," Roxas said and but his hands up defensively.

"Guess we have to explain," Riku said and Kairi agreed.

"Woah, a space ship!" Tidus yelled happily and ran over to the gummi ship.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Donald screamed and Tidus stopped running to it.

"I'm confused, but what is going on?" Wakka asked with the blitz ball behind his head.

"We don't have time to explain, come on!" Donald stomped his foot.

"We have to go on a journey," Kairi said.

"What about us?" Selphie asked taking her attention off Roxas.

"We can't take you guys," Riku replied.

"Why?" Tidus asked the silver haired teen.

"Like I said we have to explain, but we don't have time," Riku told the three friends.

Donald ran inside the gummi ship and it began to hover above the shore. Goofy ran over to the metallic door that let down stairs for them to enter the gummi ship.

"Looks like we have to go…" Roxas said under his breath.

"Wish I had a space ship," Tidus said out of jealousy and Selphie glared at him.

"When we get back," Kairi paused, "We'll explain everything."

"Yeah," Riku agreed with a smile.

"Ok, we're not sure what is going on, but we'll wait for your return," Tidus said.

"Yeah, and I want to hear everything when you guys get back!" Selphie said to Riku.

Riku sighed and gave a thumbs up to Selphie for an 'ok'. "C'mon!" Goofy yelled.

"Looks like we have to go, Riku," Kairi said and tugged at his white wrist band.

"Well bye, ya," Wakka said.

"We'll miss you guys!" Selphie said.

"You guys get going!" Tidus shouted.

Kairi and Riku smiled at the three and so did Roxas. Roxas waved at the three and walked away before Riku and Kairi.

"We'll be back soon," Kairi gently said and smiled warmly.

Riku and Kairi walked away from their friends towards the gummi ship. "Bye, Sora, Riku, and Kairi!" Selphie yelled.

"Oh, don't forget to bring back souvenirs!" Selphie and Tidus shouted in unison.

Kairi giggled and Riku waved at the three before they walked into the gummi ship. Once they got into the gummi ship they stared in awe at their surroundings.

"It has more room then Highwind!" Roxas stated.

"Um, but you never have been on a gummi ship," Goofy pondered and scratched his ear.

"Y-yeah, you're right…" Roxas said bewildered.

"Maybe it was Sora who said that," Kairi whispered to Riku and he nodded.

"You know…" Roxas trailed off, "That girl reminded me of Olette…"

Roxas's smile then turned into a frown. "Who's Olette?" Riku asked.

"A friend of Roxas that lives in Twilight Town," Kairi whispered to Riku.

Kairi walked over to Roxas and smiled at him. "Don't worry, we'll go visit Twilight Town."

"Really?" Roxas asked, "Wait…but if we do…they won't remember me…"

"I think they will, Roxas," Kairi said.

"Huh?" Roxas asked and looked at her.

"Their hearts will remember you, because you are a part of their hearts…" Kairi replied.

"It may take some time," Riku added, "But I think they'll remember you."

"Thanks, Riku, Kairi…" Roxas smiled at the two.

"Ok, time to buckle up!" Donald said.

"Um, where are our seats?" Roxas asked.

Suddenly a seats appeared before their eyes out of thing air. "That's Merlin's magic, Ahyuck!"

They took their seats and the gummi ship automatically buckled them to their seats. "I hope Mickey is alright," Kairi said while looking at Riku.

"I was around the King for a while and if I know him, he's fine," Riku said assuring.

"Now to Blast Off!" Goofy yelled.

"You big palooka, that's my line!" Donald said.

Kairi, Roxas, and Riku, laughed at the two. "Ok….Blast Off!" Donald tapped a button and the gummi ship began to shake.

"And now for our next destination, Disney Castle!" Goofy said.

The gummi ship instantly shot up into the sky. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus waved at their friends. The Phoenix pierced through many clouds again and soon appeared into space. "Here we go!" Donald yelled and pressed the warp speed button…

* * *

A bonus chapter is coming next! Yay for bonus chapters! Hope you liked this chapter...Oh and the next chapters are going to be much deeper. So that might mean I'll have to make the rating go up...Anywho please be kind and review:) 


	12. Bonus Chapter

A/N: Bonus chapter up yippie! And this marks the point where everything begins to get deeper. Now to change the rating!

Disclaimer: If I owned them I'd be rich, enough said.

Author: ValorPrincess-1991

* * *

-Bonus Chapter: Desire for All That Is Lost-

**"You wanted to see me?" Irisa asked the leader of the Chasers.**

_"Yes..." the leader replied, turning his chair around from the computer._

The leader asked for her to stay after the other two Chasers left to begin their new tasks. Irisa patiently waited for the leader to say something. She could not see his face but only the tips of his silver hair that was outlined from the computer light.

**"Well, why am I here?" Irisa asked.**

_"Why are you saying too much to the enemy?" The leader asked sharply._

**"Why do you want us to collect Keyblades?" Irisa questioned back.**

_" That's none of your concern at the moment..." The leader laughed._

A moment of silence passed slowly until the computer brought up a screen. Irisa examined it closely and noticed that it was a profile of many keyblades.

**"W-what is this?" Irisa asked.**

_"I'm researching the Keyblades..." The leader replied._

**"What are you planning to do?" Irisa asked and she walked closer to the leader.**

_"To know everything about the Keyblade..." The leader said with a smirk._

_"The Keyblade holds extraordinary power...I must know why it came into existence..." The leader said._

**"What has happened to you?" Irisa asked with a worried tone.**

The leader chuckled at her words and turned his chair back around to face the computer. _"Nothing has happened to me, my dear."_

**"You're wrong..." Irisa claimed.**

Irisa turned around and no longer wanted to listen to him. She gestured for a portal to open and it appeared. Irisa walked to it and stopped when she was close to the entrance.

**"What happened to the old you?" Irisa whispered before she walked into the portal.**

Those words echoed through the leader's mind as he kept staring towards the screen. **_"What happened to the old you?"_**

He slammed his hand on the keyboard and the computer screen was instantly black. The leader was left in pure darkness only to think of those words she spoke. **_Why did those words hurt him?_**

_"I'm sorry...Irisa..." he whispered into the darkness._**_  
_**

_

* * *

_

**Flash Back**_  
_

_  
"My name is Irisa."_

_"What's yours?"_

_"M-my name is...-------?"_

_"It's nice to meet you," Irisa smiled._

_"Hey, how about you come and watch me dance," Irisa said._

_"H-huh, um ok..." _

_"It will be at the town square, and I have to dance for the Flower festival," Irisa said happily._

_"Flower festival?"_

_"Yeah, it marks the beginning of Spring," Irisa said. "Oh, and here's a free ticket for you!" Irisa said while searching for a ticket in her pocket and handing it to the boy._

_"Well I have to go now," Irisa said and looked at her watch, "Bye, I hope you come to the festival!" she waved and ran off._

_The boy stood there by the glistening fountain. He held on to the ticket dearly and put it in his pocket. He smiled as she faded further into the distance._

_"I'll come..." he said to himself._

**End of Flash Back**_  
_

_

* * *

_

Well there's the bonus chapter! I know should have made it longer but then I would be giving away too much...Anyway I hope you liked it and I think this is the fastes I've updated. XD please click the nice review button. :)_  
_Also I'm not the coolest descriptive person and the only time my really descriptive side appears is when I write poems which is just weird...:(


End file.
